paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aurychase/Goodbye
Well, hello everyone! It's me, Aury. I know I just got here, but probably it is seen that it was inevitable. I'm leaving the wiki. I don't feel confortable here anymore. I know it's a long time that there aren't fights. but every time I come here, everything I've been through .. good times .. become sad. The wiki was ruined after what has happened. new users probably do not know it, and it's better that way. but this wiki has been marked. nothing is again the same. I had already planned to leave the wiki .. now not enjoyed myself more. there was more taste in stories and creating oc. now it's all "adoptions and cooked" (as Tundra said .. and I do not blame). there is no more pleasure in these things... develop slowly, there are more entanglements, not more work in groups. The wiki has lost his touch and it is a shame! but he lost to me! you maybe, the new users, will find beautiful this place and since you have not passed those bad experiences, maybe you will find yourself good! But I can not do it. I do not feel comfortable. now only remains the memory of good times have become sad. I miss them. but it will never be the same.. Only one thing has stayed still pushied me, until now. my friends. it is true, I have many friends here and had it not been for them, I would have already gone (note how many times I made the blog, announcing that I was leaving), but my friends have pushed me to stay, because with them I feel good! but now, many are gone and with them the joy of the wiki, now broken for ever after months of "crisis and quarrels", .. at least for some of us. why i should stay? isn't an happy place for me anymore... I am happy that we have new members, but this does not satisfy me. It is not the same. for me and others wiki will never be the same, even starting over. for you new users yet you will. I will continue to write fanfiction and to draw and create oc. but all these not here. you can find me on instagram, kik ''or ''deviantart (DA). I'll be there anyway, especially DA. here my DA link: Aurychase at that place I can still find my closest friends. I will also be on some wiki, which you will find on my profile, but not all. then I tell you already that I will not return, only in one case I return, if my friends who are gone, feel to come back here. all my ocs remain in my possession. I do not intend to give them to anyone. I'm going to continue all my work on DA, so I prefer not to give them to anyone. I'm not going to answer to any message on the wall, unless they are not very very exceptional cases, that I will feel appropriate. maximum you can contact me on other wiki or web sites. i'll answer only on this blog post for a few days and them i'll stop all activities here. it was beautifull, really. Good luck with everything on the wiki, and goodbye! Aurychase Category:Blog posts